


Angel on the Devil's Island

by vtsh_ann



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: Анри поднимает взгляд, встречается глазами с Луи, улыбается тепло и солнечно, и Дега думает, что одна эта улыбка может осветить помещение и согреть в разы лучше любого костра.
Relationships: Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Louis Dega, Henri “Papillon” Charriere & Louis Dega
Kudos: 2





	Angel on the Devil's Island

**Author's Note:**

> возможно это нуждается в редактировании но пока мне всё ещё всё нравится.

Анри подбрасывает сигарету и ловит её губами, и Луи, видевший этот трюк уже сотню раз, снова не может оторвать взгляда, восхищенно наблюдая за ловкими, отработанными движениями. Пламя костра ярко освещает лицо Мотылька, пока тот подкуривает от только что выуженной оттуда палки и затягивается. Осознав, что за ним наблюдают, Анри поднимает взгляд, встречается глазами с Луи, улыбается тепло и солнечно, и Дега думает, что одна эта улыбка может осветить помещение и согреть в разы лучше любого костра. Он отводит взгляд, в очередной раз жалея, что у него нет блокнота, ведь это солнечное лицо хотелось рисовать снова и снова, и не углями на грязном камне, а на бумаге, аккуратно прорисовывая каждую морщинку у глаз, каждую складочку на щеках. Луи не уверен, что способен передать всю теплоту взгляда и мягкость улыбки, но он готов был пытаться снова и снова.

Дега давно не видит снов, или, может, просто не способен запомнить этого. Дега спит беспокойно, вздрагивая и просыпаясь среди ночи от каждого постороннего звука. Дега порой вовсе не может уснуть и просто сидит ночами, уставившись несфокусированным взглядом в пустоту, не надев даже очков, ни о чем особо не думая.

Иногда Луи смотрит на Анри, крепко спящего рядом. Вглядывается в темноте в его лицо, не упуская возможности попытаться в очередной раз запомнить каждую его деталь даже при таком скудном освещении. Он не понимает, зачем. Просто это кажется очень важным.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это жутковато?

Луи от неожиданности вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть.

– Извини, я просто...

– Пялился на меня, пока я сплю?

Луи не знает что ответить, молча, сам того не замечая, сжимает собственные пальцы один за другим, непроизвольно кусает губы изнутри. Анри смотрит на него, и Дега чувствует себя некомфортно под этим пристальным взглядом, хотя по голосу слышно, что Шарьер улыбается, и чего он вообще так разнервничался.

– Опять не можешь уснуть?

Луи не хочет отвечать и лишь неопределенно дергает головой, избегая зрительного контакта. Ему не по себе от того, что он так глупо попался, и он хочет остаться один, в тишине. Без необходимости что-либо говорить и чувствовать себя так неловко.

– Хорошо, можешь не отвечать. Только не пялься так открыто, малыш.

Он поворачивается на другую сторону и, кажется, засыпает снова, а Луи ложится на спину и ещё долго смотрит в разрисованный собственными руками потолок, все рисунки на котором ночью смешивались с темнотой и становились неразличимы, и думает обрывками о свободном прошлом, о том, как приходилось выживать два года без Мотылька, о кокосах, о бросившей его жене, о том не очень долгом времени, проведённом в безмолвии и одиночестве, о том, что порой в этой давящей тишине он слышал Анри так отчётливо, будто он находился рядом, и иногда видел его, чувствовал его присутствие, будто он правда прижимался к нему, обнимал за руку, клал голову на плечо. Луи вслушивается в размеренное дыхание и, кажется, засыпает, хотя утром не может быть уверен, что спал хотя бы пару минут.

***

  
Луи пытается рисовать его на стенах, но результат совсем не радует, и он стирает все рукой и рисует снова, и снова, и снова, пока кожа на ладони не стирается в кровь о грубый камень. Анри промывает царапины водой из колодца, говорит про заживляющий эффект соленой воды и сетует на то, что до океана им тянуться далековато, а Луи дышит слишком глубокими вдохами, порой непроизвольно задерживая дыхание, потому что пальцы Шарьера гладят зачем-то его ладонь, и от прикосновений разбегаются мурашки.

  
Луи ворочается в полусне, и, кажется, ему снится что-то, какие-то фигуры мелькают перед глазами, и все выглядит таким размытым, а может он и не спит вовсе, может он всего лишь лежит в темноте без очков и снова смотрит на разрисованный потолок, и все движется только потому что он наконец сошёл с ума окончательно, и случилось то, что давно должно было случиться, то, что обещал ему надзиратель, покидая одиночку, закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя Луи одного. Дега не может с точностью сказать, когда в последний раз он действительно спал, а не лежал неподвижно до самого рассвета, закрыв глаза или расфокусированно смотря в никуда. Он не может сказать, спит ли он прямо сейчас. 

Он, наверное, действительно сошёл с ума, если тянется к Анри, кладет руку ему на грудь, прижимается щекой к плечу и почему-то тихо всхлипывает. Он, скорее всего, спятил, раз чувствует, как Мотылёк не только не убирает с себя его руку, но и касается своей ладонью его, переплетает их пальцы вместе, гладит большим его мизинец. Шепчет спокойно, кажется, снова улыбаясь:

– Тише, принцесса.

Фигуры перед глазами перестают мелькать, а вот мурашки начинают бегать по коже, но Луи этого не боится, уж это точно не признак сумасшествия, да и если уж он действительно спятил, то так ли плохо быть сумасшедшим, если ты чувствуешь себя так спокойно?

Беспричинно всхлипывать Дега не перестаёт, а Шарьер не перестаёт поглаживать его пальцы, и Луи засыпает, успокаиваемый этими прикосновениями, ровным дыханием и лишь чуточку учащенным сердцебиением. Луи точно знает, что засыпает. Луи не знает точно, тянется ли Мотылек ближе с целью поцеловать его в лоб до того, как Дега окончательно провалится в сон, или это одна из тех вещей, что мерещатся в сумасшедшем бреду.

***

Дега рисует бабочек, уж с этим-то он справляется достаточно хорошо, и скоро стены их скромного жилища начинают украшать десятки мотыльков. Анри застает его за работой, вернувшись с охапкой сухих веток, скидывает их в углу и подходит ближе, смотрит на рисунки и на сосредоточенное лицо Луи, а потом обнимает его со спины, и тот дергается от неожиданности и поворачивает голову в его сторону, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза, а Шарьер только прижимается ближе, поглаживает его талию, кладет подбородок на плечо.

– Что ты...

– Мне нравятся бабочки.

Луи чувствует прикосновение губ к своей шее, и кусок угля выскальзывает из рук.

_Мне нравишься ты._

***

  
Мотылёк болтает о побеге, о свободе, о том, как они обязательно отсюда выберутся, как вернутся домой, а Луи спокойно слушает, положив голову ему на плечо, и думает, что ему и бежать никуда не нужно, что его дом здесь, рядом с Шарьером, что он чувствует себя свободным, глядя на это лучащееся теплотой лицо, ощущая прикосновения этих пальцев, имея возможность обнимать широкие плечи и прижиматься к ним ночами. Он не знает, что случится там, куда они, возможно, выберутся, ему хорошо здесь и сейчас, он чувствует умиротворение, наблюдая за догорающим костром, слушая спокойный голос Мотылька, чувствуя его пальцы, переплетенные с собственными.

Луи хочется поцеловать его, но он никак не решается, а Анри не спешит делать первых шагов, только целует его лоб по ночам, и тыльную сторону ладони, поднося к губам их сплетенные руки в самые неожиданные моменты, так, что Дега замолкал посреди разговора и никак не мог вспомнить, о чем же шла речь, а Шарьер только улыбался, подталкивал его плечом, _чего застыл, принцесса?_ целовал снова, спокойно опускал руки.

Дега прижимается к нему ночью, поглаживая мотылька на груди, и Анри поворачивает голову, привычно целует в лоб, и сердце Луи начинает биться быстрее, когда он тянется чуть вверх, неуверенно касаясь его губ своими, умирая внутри от страха, что он, возможно, зря, и, может, все эти предшествующие поцелуи были максимумом, на что можно было рассчитывать, и напрасно он пошёл дальше, и не стоило этого делать, и он, возможно, рушит все прямо сейчас. 

Он резко втягивает носом воздух, когда пальцы Мотылька касаются его виска, и губы целуют его в ответ, и Шарьер тянется к нему, прижимается ближе, проводит языком по верхней губе, гладит скулы, спускается ниже и обнимает ладонью шею. Пальцы с мотылька на груди скользят к плечам, сжимают мышцы, и хочется быть ближе, но куда ещё ближе, между ними итак ни миллиметра, но этого, кажется, недостаточно.

– Не думал, что ты решишься на это, Дега.

Мотылёк тянет его фамилию насмешливо долго, смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается, поглаживая шею, и Луи чувствует себя глупо, по-хорошему глупо, а ещё легко и спокойно.

– Анри, я....

– Я знаю, Луи. Я тоже.

***

  
Шарьер сидит у обрыва и смотрит на океан, перебирая пальцами волосы лежащего у него на коленях Луи, рассказывая какие-то истории о мореплавателях, услышанные в детстве от родителей, сохранившиеся лишь обрывками, и он действительно пытается вспомнить все важные детали и пересказать, ничего не перевирая. Луи улыбается, потому что получается у него не очень, и в какой-то момент Мотылёк просто посылает его к черту и замолкает, не прекращая перебирать волосы. 

Дега, прищурившись, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и ему кажется, что лицо Шарьера светится, а может это все потому, что солнце сейчас прямо над ними. Луи поднимается, садится напротив, снимает и кладет рядом очки, обнимает чужое лицо ладонями и целует. Шарьер отвечает нехотя, будто действительно обиделся, но все же притягивает его ближе, забирается пальцами под рубашку, поглаживает поясницу, касается шрамов на спине, чувствует, как Луи вздрагивает, и тут же прекращает, убирает оттуда руки, оставляя их поглаживать талию.

Луи обнимает его ребра и устраивается подбородком на плече, и Анри целует его в висок.

– Кажется, любовник из тебя лучше, чем рассказчик...

Шарьер дергает плечами, скидывая с себя смеющегося Луи, а Дега все ещё чувствует на себе его ладони, и лишь прижимается ближе, обнимая Мотылька так крепко, как только может.


End file.
